Flower Face WIP Advent Children mpreg warning!
by Annataria
Summary: The triplets cope with a world they can never fit in, and manage to pull the others down with them. Cloud, Vincent, and the rest find there is a lot more going on behind those beautiful green eyes. A baby comes, and changes everything......
1. Section 1

Flower Face  
( NC-17 )  
Loz / Yazoo Kadaj / Vincent

By Annatar

WARNINGS: very heavy gender bending and clone issues. If you have a great aversion to het, don't read this. If you have a great aversion to the very strange and twisted, same warning. Explicit sex /yaoi / gender bender

PART ONE

Yazoo woke up groggily. Someone was pawing him, fingers gentle but clumsy, eager, hungry, seeking. Hands that were clueless as to giving pleasure, but were willing to learn, perhaps.

Loz.

Again.

Yazoo smiled up at his big brother in the semi-darkness, and pushed his hands away, wishing Loz …knew more.

Because Yazoo……… needed something. He needed it more badly than ever before, and his own fingers failed to bring him what he needed.

"Oh, Loz. Please, please stop."

But he didn't mean it.

Yazoo ran long fingers over his brother's burly shoulders, so unlike his own. So strong, so very, very strong. Chiseled.

"Oh…….Loz."

His brother's mouth met his in an illicit kiss, deep tongued and wet, probing and hot. Insistent. And then Loz drew back, and spoke in soft, unsure tones:

"I read a story today, Yaz, about a magic lady. She was created….like we sort of were. She was called…Flower Face. Like you. Pretty little flower face." There was another name for her, but Loz could not have managed to pronounce it in his wildest dreams. He couldn't even remember it! But he knew there had been one, exotic and mysterious.

Flower Face.

Yazoo laughed, amused and touched, all at once.

"I love you, Loz."

"I love you too. I love you more than anything. Even more than Kadaj." He shouldn't have said that. He stopped, froze in place, and stammered out a hasty explanation:

"I---I don't mean it like that. I do love Kadaj, I really do. But I…love you a little different. You're different, Yaz. I don't know what it is, but you're so different. You're like candy that burns. Pretty candy. Sweet candy. But hard candy, cuts my tongue…."

Yazoo laughed again, and he arched his hips up as Loz caressed them, so gentle but so unwise, so clueless on what to do, or even what he was really doing. And most clueless of all on how to do it well. He needed….something. Oh, the ache was so deep inside, and there was nothing to ease the need, no way to quench the raging fire, maddening and searing-hot.

He didn't know what to do either.

Didn't really understand the different parts, or why he was made like this. Kadaj and Loz were different. They had perfect and spectacular somethings that hung between their thighs, nestled at the base in silver-fire, matted and thick curls of mercury flame. Kadaj's was not the same as Loz's…it was smaller but more beautiful, more perfect somehow. Elegant. Loz's was larger, heavier, more….he thought of the word "threatening". but that was not really it.

Promising.

He knew, in that mysterious instinctive knowing, that those "things" were meant to go inside…somewhere. He hated being so ignorant.

But he knew one thing, though he alone knew it.

He had a place for that alarming and enticing whatever to go in.

That was the place that ached now, in rising arousal, blood thumping inside as the excitement heightened. He did not know how to explain it, but he knew he was ready…….ready for….just….ready.

Kadaj was cursing at someone on the phone in the next room. Colorful expletives rang out, and Yazoo and Loz both laughed quietly.

Then Yazoo stroked Loz's shoulders again, pulling off the leather vest he wore, tossing it to the side of the bed. Then back to the touching. Loz's body excited him, and he moaned softly as he ran his fingers over the tight bulging muscles. Loz flexed suddenly, accidentally, for he was aroused as well, and Yazoo sighed in a long breathless groan as the tendons tightened still more.

Loz pushed his brother back on the bed, moving to lie on top of him again. His fingers found a soft nipple and he pinched it, not terribly hard but still too hard, and Yazoo hissed quietly. "No, Loz, I don't like that. Don't be so rough! Touch it……gently….here…." He took his brother's head and urged him down, hoping Loz would get the idea. He did, and Yazoo whimpered lightly as the tongue trailed over the nipple, first one and then the other. "Oh Loz, that feels so good!"

Without thinking, he opened his thighs so Loz could lie between them, and the older brother immediately sensed..something was different again. It was always so different with Yazoo. He sensed / smelled a change, and the thing that was already aching and hot in his trousers seemed to twinge, to positively throb now.

What WAS it about Yazoo!

"Let me touch you there tonight, Yaz…please…please, will you? Let me play with you there? I'll make it fun for you….I'll be gentle and careful, okay? Please, flower-face?"

Yazoo rolled his pelvis without meaning to, the need really raging now, his heart hammering. He needed it so bad, and he didn't even know what "it" was.

"Yes…." he whispered, barely audible. "Oh Loz, oh, oh yes….touch me down there….but it's…..I don't want to disappoint you when you feel it. They forgot…to give me something I think…I—I never told you or Kadaj, but Sephiroth…he knew…he knows…in dreams he comes to me…he touches me there…"

He felt his face color deeply, and yet he was glad he had informed Loz of this little secret.

"He's so beautiful, Loz, and when he touches me I feel…..it feels…" He stopped, at a loss for words.

Loz was touching him there, and the shock of it made him freeze totally in place, every muscle tense and rigid, in nervous and ecstatic anticipation.

Would Loz be angry? Repelled?

"Oh, Yazoo." Loz stated flatly, his voice thick with awe and amazement. "You are made for me to go inside of. See? It's slippery, and there's a way in..it's just right, it's perfect really! We---we fit together!" His fingers slid up and down, stroking the drenched cleft, and Yazoo cried out in pleasure, unable to stop himself in time. His hips bucked upwards, hungry for the feel of those fingers on that secret and wonderful place. That secret thing…..it was a way in, Loz was right, and the inside of it was aching, literally hurting.

More. He needed more, and he could not bear to do without it, even one more night.

"We fit together." Loz announced once more, and Yazoo suddenly felt something hot and hard pressing against the wet ache down there, something that felt as if it had a hunger too.

It was a little frightening, and he flinched sharply. But Loz held him down, not cruelly or in any terrifying fashion, but simply in a gentle sort of relentless passion. They'd gone too far this time, and he couldn't bring himself to stop. If Yazoo had really tried to make him stop, he would have, even in his innocent heat Loz would never have forced his brother to do this. But Yazoo wasn't doing that. He was squirming and thrashing in slow motion under the onslaught of Loz's fingers, but not to escape. Loz loved the sound of his brother's breathing, panting and sharp intakes of air. This was the farthest they'd ever gone…Yazoo had never let himself be touched down there, but they had come very close before. They had both always wanted it to come to this, and now it had.

But the calm sweetness of their private discovering of each other suddenly was broken, and the door opened and a crack of light shone in.

Kadaj was coming in to bed.

There was just enough light to see what was happening on the bed, and Kadaj gaped, his mouth open in shock and confusion. The brothers on the bed likewise froze in time, as if they all three had become statues.

"What---are you doing?" He didn't ask it rudely, just in a tone of wonder. Kadaj was capable of very severe rages, childish tantrums and vicious furies. The youngest, he was also highly intelligent and savagely strong-willed. He was the very focus of Sephiroth's desire and determination.

He was not angry now, though, just…intrigued. A little excited….he didn't really understand what he was looking at, but he knew vaguely it had to do with that lovely thing between his thighs, that thing he was so proud of, that he loved to touch and rub against the sheets at night. Sometimes the rubbing became a frenzy, and it would rise to the point of waves of pleasure jolting him, erupting some creamy sort of issue onto the bed. He had never learned anything of his own anatomy, and neither had Yazoo or Loz.

What they learned, they learned all alone…or from each other.

The mystery was about to unfold, for all of them.

Because Kadaj needed to be answered, Loz spoke up, not really answering the question, but at least breaking the tight silence: "Come here, Kadaj. Come here…I love you too."

Yazoo tensed, but still remained silent…nervously watching as Kadaj walked slowly over to them, his eyes huge green spheres, wide in amazement, He looked a little scared himself, for once.

He lay down carefully beside the two, as if they might shatter if he moved too quickly. "Loz…" Yazoo suddenly heard himself say, "Kadaj…I love you both…"

The brothers moved as one, hands and bodies gracefully coming close together, embracing…then kisses, shared among all three of them, touching, exploring. Seeking wisdom.

Yazoo was losing his mind to the excitement that was hot in the night air, the cool breeze coming in through the window seeming to only be fanning flames. Whatever garments the three wore soon lay on the floor beside the bed, and three figures undulated in passionate exploration. Loz was…well he was quite, quite eager, for that which he had no way to name, but nevertheless gnawed at his loins and heart, driving him to pin Yazoo on his back suddenly, parting the slender thighs around his own muscular body…and then up and over the shoulders went the legs, as Yazoo gasped in startled dismay/delight/terror. Kadaj moved his elegant and fluid form so that he might seek and find Yazoo's lips, pressing against them, asking, begging, demanding more than anything else.

Yazoo opened the delicate mouth, and allowed it, was this not the way he had always dreamt it might be, with all the mystery and hammering of hearts together?

As Kadaj closed mako-jeweled eyes in ecstasy at his brother's soft-tongued caress, Loz set about to do that which pure primal instinct told him of, and guided himself into the sweet mystery between the sleek thighs of his long-tressed brother…gently, as gently as he could, for he was on fire.

Yazoo shrank back, trying to escape the invasion as it sought deeper paths inside, but Loz held him in a lover's death-grip, all the while looking into eyes of green-flame.

"I love you, I love you both…so much…you are everything to me…both of you…" Loz knew he was committing a blasphemy of sorts by not including Mother. He feared this, and yet…at this moment, all he could see were his beloved brothers. At this moment, they WERE everything.

With one final, impatient thrust, Loz slid fully into Yazoo, who cried out loudly, pain and joy and fear all tearing away the last vestiges of that cool façade. The bed groaned as the largest brother moved in harder, the rhythm steady and increasing. Even though there was pain, and discomfort, Yazoo managed to control himself so that he did not do any harm to the tender flesh of his brother now encased in his mouth. Each thrust from Loz seemed to go deeper than the one before it, and Yazoo could feel something coming---an indescribable tension, and pleasure, too, finally, pleasure so intense he was near tears from it. He could never have fantasized a feeling so fulfilling or wonderful.

Kadaj whimpered very softly and his release came as he barely withdrew from Yazoo's lips, not wanting to choke him with the mysterious stuff that always flooded out in copious torrents. He shivered at the last spasms of sensations, as his brother licked up the drops he could reach, the come running down his face. Kadaj reached down to caress that pretty face, and then he lay down beside his siblings as they coupled, spent, enraptured.

Oh, something was happening, alright.

Loz was pounding into Yazoo now, lying down pressed tightly to him as he moved, Yazoo's legs wrapped around the brawny hips. Something was coming. Changing.

"Oh. Loz, oh, ahhhhhh…it's….so….good…." His belly seemed to be tightening up, and there was this sense of something nearing, he couldn't understand it, but he thought it might be something akin to what Kadaj had just experienced. Except…he didn't have one of those. Why, he did not know. He could remember somewhere in the mists of his frightening childhood that one of the white-coated doctors had said he was "the one".

Different.

None of that mattered now, of course.

All that mattered was the rise and fall of Loz atop him, their sweat locking their chests together, Loz's eyes closed tightly as he suddenly thrust harder, and much faster, groaning deep in his throat.

It was the harder, and the faster, that did it, as well as the fact that the angle of pressure changed, and something inside seemed to unleash and then violently explode. Yazoo would hate himself for it later, but that did not stop a scream tearing from his lips as the thunderous, exquisite ecstasy coursed through him, causing him to surge his hips upwards hard, his legs tightening around Loz.

"LOZ!"

He nearly fainted.

Loz was lying on him now very still, very silent, save for his heavy breathing. Kadaj was looking at them in the moonlight with a kind of worship on his face. And Yazoo…..

Yazoo could feel Loz's heartbeat, and he smiled, weary, the mystery unfolded, their love and lives enmeshed more tightly than ever. Yazoo was filled with love and happiness, and…..something else. Loz's ( sephiroth's... it is all me...all mine...) seed….trickled out of the seething inner secret, spilling out, but there was so much..so much..Yazoo was flooded inside with it, deeply and well deluged.

In the unseen shadows of the universe, a remarkable, flawless face shines brightly, pleased. The hair is fanned out in the cosmic Void as a halo around an Angel. A single dark wing trembles in aroused satisfaction at the scene below, in the material world.

So, it is done.

My seed is sown, my Will be done….. soon….the Advent comes.

PART TWO

SIX MONTHS AFTER ..

Why?

Why were things so bad now?

Yazoo wept often now, his emotions, once so restrained and frozen, now released and wild. At first, he had been able to cry in privacy, sobbing into his pillows at night when they were all asleep. But Loz had caught him at it. Worried and relentless, Loz had demanded to know what was wrong. Yazoo hadn't really had an answer to that.

They had made love together, all of them, several times after that first time. Kadaj had taken Yazoo as Loz had, one time, and one time only, and then Loz had become, well, strange about it all. He hadn't wanted to share Yazoo anymore, not that way, not in that particular place. Kadaj had been very unhappy at this, and so the fights had started, Kadaj and Loz arguing loudly, and then Kadaj bickering spitefully with Yazoo, over nothing, over everything.

Loz had realized that there was a difference between "I love you" and "I am IN love with you", and that was the crucial difference between what he felt for Yazoo and Kadaj. He loved Kadaj dearly, his little otooto, beloved little brother. But Yazoo…he was in love with Yazoo, and trying to figure out rhyme or reason as to why, was a bit beyond Loz's mental abilities. Not that he was stupid—he wasn't—but he was not quick, and things took a long while to sink in.

And then their luck had nearly run out:

Angry and feeling rejected, and confused as to what was happening, Kadaj had walked out in a huff, stormed out into the night. He had walked farther than he ever had before, to dangerous places. And he had gone without any weapon, highly unusual. But he had been too upset to think of such a thing.

He had been knocked to the ground, and pinned down by a force greater than he---and he had found himself staring up into the face of----

"Nii-san! What are you doing here? I—"

"Never mind all that. What the hell are you and your pals—"

"My brothers, they are my brothers…"

"Your brothers, then –what the hell are you doing, trying to knock me off the road, following me, stalking me..what the hell?! Spill it, kid, what's the deal?"

He couldn't tell him the truth. Not yet. It would spoil everything.

"I---we—I like you. I just----like you. Like how Loz likes Yazoo."

"Like how Lo----what are you talking about? You like me? That's a damn funny way of showing it! How old are you, anyway?"

"Sixteen."

Marginally relieved, Cloud had allowed a soft laugh. "I'm a little old for you, I think. But you can't go doing that shit, you nearly wrecked us both, damn near killed us all!" He didn't know what to make of this. And those eyes! The emerald green mako fire. Reminded of Sephiroth, Cloud had shuddered, familiar bittersweet memory jolting his mind and heart.

The hair. It's a lot more silver than Seph's was, but…

In the end, Cloud had let the boy go, with a very stern warning. The strange young man had even asked if they could be friends, and Cloud had muttered, "We'll see. But stay the fuck away for a while, let me chill out…"

Damn, that sweet face.

It would not be until later that night that Cloud would recall the boy and his brothers calling him "brother".

So Kadaj had stumbled back home, his face ghost-pale from his experience. He had taken up his sword and clung to it, rocking back and forth, and Loz and Yazoo watched, Loz amazed, and Yazoo frowning, irritated. He was very often irritated these days. And it wasn't helping that he knew something was wrong with him now—he was being punished by Mother for what had happened—for what they had done. Many mornings he was ill, violently so. Loz would make it all the worse by doting on him, until he screamed to be left alone. Loz would retreat, in silent worry. But he was used to being screamed at by Yazoo and Kadaj both by now.

Kadaj would never go near him when he was sick, only pout and brood in the bedroom or outside.

One morning after a miserable, hostile breakfast, Yazoo pulled Loz outside to speak to him privately, as Kadaj watched with angry, baleful eyes.

"Loz.." he choked out, "I'm scared. Something is wrong with me. Something is happening…look…"

He pulled up his loose black shirt, and Loz looked. He saw nothing, but he looked anyway. "I---what, Yaz? I don't see…" And then he DID see, and his face went white. There was a swelling. A round, odd swollen-something. And it got worse. The swelling was moving. Something was inside Yazoo's belly, squirming hotly, some hellborne parasite. Yazoo, his poor Yazoo!

Loz began to weep, horrified, and Yazoo slapped him.

"Stop that shit!" he snapped coldly. "That's not going to help anything! I need you to grow up, Loz, I need to grow up too…I—I need help, not baby tears. Babies—oh---babies------" Now Yazoo went very pale, and he began to have a dreadful suspicion. He couldn't be certain, but hadn't he heard somewhere—or seen something about this---belly-swelling.

He remembered.

One of the doctors.

A lady doctor, her belly swollen and gravid. One of the others had gently patted the swelling and asked when her baby was due…….

Yazoo seized Loz's brawny arm with surprising strength--- a baby!---- "Loz!" he hissed sharply, "It's a baby! There is a baby in there! I don't know how it got in there, but it's in there! A BABY!"

Loz looked at him in stunned wonder. "A…baby? A baby …what?"

Yazoo lost his already precarious temper, and punched Loz in the arm. "A baby baby! A baby...me, I guess. Or a baby you?"

This was too much.

Loz shook off the terrible feeling of being in a nightmare, and simply took charge as best he knew how. He took Yazoo gently by the shoulders, and looked into his eyes. Firmly, he spoke, and his voice was very soft, and very calm, though he was fighting to stay in control:

"We have to tell Kadaj. We HAVE to. Nothing is worth losing each other. Nothing. We will tell him, right now."

"Tell me what?"

Kadaj was standing at the doorway, and he walked out to face them, looking very sad and alone. He had been crying too, for the tears still stood in his eyes.

Yazoo began to cry as well, and he fell into Kadaj's arms, and they wept together. Loz just watched them, and then he informed Kadaj:

"There's a baby inside Yazoo. We made a baby, or it crawled up into him. But it's in there now, and we don't know how to get it out."

The two brothers sobbed together a few more moments, and then finally broke apart. Kadaj demanded to see the marvel, and Yazoo complied. They all stared at the swollen belly, watching in frightened fascination as it writhed and moved. Yazoo fought off severe nausea as it squirmed in him. He was beyond appalled, he was utterly devastated. Mother was punishing them all in some ghastly fashion.

"I've got to get help. I HAVE to. I…I don't think this is something we can do by ourselves."

Looking into his older brother's scared eyes, Kadaj nodded, and he turned to walk away, as Loz took Yazoo back into his protective clinch. "Where are you going? You can't leave now!"

"I'll be back. I'm going to find help. Someone who can get that thing out of Yazoo. Or cure him. Or…something. I'll be back."

Aware of their baffled gazes upon him as he left, Kadaj set out, to find the one he had been warned to leave well alone. The only hope, the only one he knew of in the outside world to help them now.

Kadaj set out to find Cloud Strife.

PART THREE

There he is, Kadaj thought nervously, watching Cloud from behind the corner of the house. There he is, and here I am, too chickenshit to go up there.

Stay the fuck away from me, he had said. And the look in his eyes had held a dangerous warning, Cloud Strife WAS dangerous, and Kadaj understood that, very well. But Yazoo needed help---and who else was there? They were alone, all alone in the world. The doctors who had tormented them had gone away, and never returned. They had eked out a living—an existence—by theft and blackmail, stealing enough food to survive as they lived in their condemned house, long ago forgotten. One of the few standing structures in the old city of Midgar.

Haunting Cloud Strife. Following him, harassing him occasionally, always shadowing him. He was the only other family they had in this world.

Kadaj closed his eyes, lost in thought. Thinking of how Yazoo had changed, how Loz had changed with him. It hurt so much. He knew they still loved him, he knew this, but he also knew they loved each other in a way he wasn't a part of anymore. It really hurt. Oh god.

He was startled by a cold hardness pressed to his cheek, and he jumped. A gun. Cloud had come up behind him, ever vigilant.

"I thought I made myself clear. You really ought to have stayed away……….Kadaj."

The boy exhaled sharply.

"I've talked to someone who knows you. Someone who knows all about you. I know everything now, thanks to Vincent."

Who?

Kadaj wasn't really sure what to say, and he could only blurt out "My brother---Yazoo---he's hurt—he needs help! I came to you to help us…we don't have any other family…"

Cloud listened patiently, but he was determined to not be fooled. Vincent had told him everything about the triplets, and they were a mystery no more. Nor was their intent and purpose a mystery. They were here to bring back Sephiroth. Cloud couldn't let that happen. The Sephiroth he had known (loved) was gone, transmuted into an insane mass murderer.

"Yazoo…..how is he hurt? What happened to him?"

"He has this….. thing….. growing inside him…a baby…we don't know how, but it's in there, it moves and it's horrible! Please…I knew you would help us…"

Had he heard that right? A baby? "So Yazoo is not really a brother then, 'he' is really a sh---"

"No! He is my brother! It was all just an accident, a mistake. Yazoo is my brother, he is!"

Cloud sighed, and did his best to not lose his patience. Sixteen years old, he had said. This boy was a clone—a product of some hellish experiment. Cloud could only feel pity, but he also now understood just how dangerous they were. All of them, even the apparently pregnant Yazoo.

"Okay, we're going inside. Stay calm, I'm not trying to hurt you, but I don't want any bullshit, okay? Just start walking."

Kadaj resisted, remembering what he was here for. "No! Yazoo needs help! I don't have time, Cloud Strife! Come back with me, you have to, hurry…"

A second voice to the side caused him to look around. A tall man in red with long ebony hair stood with them now, though Kadaj had not even heard him approach. "Vincent, help me get him inside." So this was Vincent. Kadaj didn't recognize him at all. But Vincent seemed to know him, and his voice was soft, gentle even. He was darkly handsome, and for a moment Kadaj thought of Sephiroth, and shivered.

"Come on, little warrior."

He reached out and placed a hand on Kadaj's shoulder, and it was terrible in its power and soothing in its tenderness. Kadaj relaxed immediately, and obeyed, walking tamely under guard to the house.

Inside, he was asked to sit down, and he did so, though he was about to go mad with worry for Yazoo---and what was Cloud thinking, making him come in here and sit? They could talk later! They could lots of things later. But now….

"Can we go soon?"

Vincent answered his question, sitting down across from him, and looking intently into his eyes. Kadaj saw that Vincent's eyes were a ruby red, soft and subtle. They were beautiful. He shivered again, and stared back at this amazing-looking man, hanging on every word as he spoke: "I will go, and I will see to the one called Yazoo…"

"No, no! My brothers don't know you…they only know Cloud. I don't want them to attack you…" Vincent sighed, and looked at Cloud—he did not wish to have trouble start with the two remaining clones—and if one really was pregnant---

"I'll go, then. But you will stay here with Vincent….or no deal! Can you handle that?" Cloud looked as intimidating as he could manage. Damn, these kids were the Apocalypse itself to hear Vincent speak of them, so why did Kadaj look so friggin' innocent….?

Kadaj did not look happy at the proposal. "You promise you won't try to hurt them….they…are your brothers too. You remember that."

"I don't have any intentions of hurting anyone, if they leave me a way out. Tell me the way there, and I'll go right away."

Kadaj hesitated…he really was loathe to give away their sanctuary---and yet---that thing in Yazoo's belly. He HAD to tell. Yazoo needed help too badly, and this was the only way. He gave Cloud instructions on how to find their ramshackle house, and the ex-SOLDIER left, silent and grave, with a medic's bag over one shoulder, and the buster sword on the other. Praying he wouldn't have to use it.

When Loz finally was able to make out the identity of the slowly approaching figure in the distance, he was at first relieved, and then distressed---where was Kadaj? Cloud was coming alone, and that made Loz very concerned. He ran for his weapon, and pointed it at their enemy—their brother, yes, but still an enemy. Oh my god, what had he done to Kadaj?!

"That's far enough!" he bellowed, and as Cloud saw the weapon raised, he wearily raised his sword in self-defense, and called out:

"I have come to help Yazoo, not for trouble. Kadaj is safe, but he will not be returned unless I can go home in one piece as well! Now…will you let me do what I came to do?"

Loz lowered his weapon slowly, and finally lay it at his feet, backing away from it. Yazoo had to get help, that was all that mattered. After Kadaj had left, Loz had examined Yazoo's distended belly more closely. It was perfectly round, and his small boned frame seemed far too fragile for this alteration. It hurt Loz to see what had happened to his beloved Yazoo. No, that was all that mattered now.

As Cloud walked up the steps, his own weapon now on his shoulder again, Loz spoke quietly: "Please, you gotta help him. Please."

"I'll try. Where is he?"

They walked into the dimly lit front room, Cloud letting Loz walk in front of him, still wary. A slender, elegant figure was lying on the couch, apparently ill. Silver hair spread out like tendrils of spilled mercury onto the fabric of the couch, shimmering and oddly disturbing. This brother was beautiful in a way that was almost frightening. It wasn't a normal sort of beauty. And it wasn't effeminate, either. There was a clear masculine cut to that fair jawline, but the boy looked as if he had fallen from heaven.

An angel, Cloud thought dryly.

Yazoo drew back when he saw Cloud, clearly alarmed. "Let him help you, Yaz." Loz ordered gently. Yazoo shot him a go-to-hell look, but complied nonetheless, allowing Cloud to pull up his shirt and examine him. With the utmost of care and delicate pressure, Cloud felt the swollen belly, and paid close attention to the movements of the highly active fetus within.

Cloud noted with surprise that every time he touched where the baby was, it seemed to draw back and then writhe, as if in pain…or…something. Very strange.

Yazoo finally relaxed when he realized Cloud was not going to hurt him, and then he jumped when Cloud spoke up suddenly:

"I…need to do one last thing. I need to…ah…make an examination…farther down…" He nearly blushed as he said it, and he looked at Loz helplessly. "I need to see…if the baby can even come out…ah..the way it ought to…the passage may well be too narrow…the bones..aren't really made for this.."

He shook his head, sickened. Poor Yazoo…Cloud had made no mention of the scars he had found, and what they had meant. Yazoo had been artificially "fitted" to conceive as a female would—and yet he was still basically male –so that meant his hips were narrow and masculine. Too narrow for a child to come through.

What monsters would do this, Cloud mused in bitterness, and he looked again to Loz, for Loz seemed to have a way of convincing Yazoo to comply.

Cloud asked an even more delicate question: "Who is….the father of the baby?"

Loz looked as if he wished he could sink into the ground. "I think I am.", he said. Cloud nodded, and then Yazoo spoke up finally: "You can examine me, down there, if you have to. But I don't want you to have to watch it, Loz, okay?"

Loz looked first unhappy, and then relieved, and he nodded, walking away, but looking back several times. "Don't hurt him." He said warningly to Cloud, and then he was gone.

Gently, Cloud pulled off the black trousers Yazoo was wearing ---he had cut them in the middle of the waistband so they would accommodate the bulge in his midriff. Yazoo lay back and spread his legs, closing his eyes to the indignity. It all seemed like such a bad nightmare. Perhaps in a moment he would just wake up. He could always hope. Cloud made the examination as quick as he could, and his hands were deft and careful with the implements he used. He was no trained doctor in such things, but he had more than enough emergency SOLDIER training to see his way through this. There were female recruits, and sometimes injuries happened to them in ways that required special training.

Babies were sometimes born on the base, and even on the battlefield. It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did.

He was shocked to see that they had implanted a perfectly-normal appearing female organ, and the silver curls above it seemed to lend an air of normalcy to it. As if it belonged there. But….it didn't. This poor creature had been artificially hollowed out, operated on, and forced into being what he was never meant to be.

And why? To what purpose was it all for?

He was a clone.

So why not just make a female clone, if that was desired. Cloud didn't know, but could only surmise that this had been a last minute decision on someone's part.

He finished up, noting again several deep scars as he felt inside with a gloved finger. What horrors had he gone through, what misery must he have known. Cloud shuddered slightly, and helped Yazoo pull back on his trousers. For a long moment, Cloud could not speak. He was very shaken.

"I have to tell you the truth, and I want you to listen, and believe me, okay?" Yazoo nodded, not too sure he would believe anything this man said, brother or not, but he would listen anyway. "If you stay here alone and have this baby, you will die. You can't survive it. Your hips…look, you aren't made for this..I don't know what happened…but your body is…you just aren't made for it, that's all there is to it. The baby has to be taken out surgically. It can't be done here. It's not clean enough, and you'd get infected. But you can't have it…naturally."

As if anything about this was natural.

Yazoo's answer was petulant and annoyed.

"I don't WANT to have it. I want you to get rid of it! Now, right now! Get it out of me!"

Cloud Strife sank down on the couch beside the pregnant male clone, his artificially created "brother", and tried to remember just why he had even wanted to be a goddamn SOLDIER in the first place..

I could be off on a chocobo farm somewhere...........fuck..........!

PART FOUR

A fortified compound in Edge....

"Make it happen, Loz, make the feeling come...I need it now, more than ever."

"An orgasm, Yaz, it's called an orgasm...Vincent finally told me...his face was as red as his eyes, but he told me, and---"

"Shh--hhh!"

Yazoo sat on Loz facing him, riding him slowly, his belly heavier now than before, seeming to grow in frightening haste at this point. He could no longer lie on his stomach at all, and when they had tried to make love with Yazoo on his back, he had found that if he lifted his legs onto Loz's shoulders, he could not breathe---at all.

How long had it been, since they had given up their secret house in Midgar?

Four weeks?

He thought it was about a month, but he wasn't sure.

The acclimation to life in this place, heavily guarded by Vincent and Cloud, as well as Reno and Rude, had been extremely difficult. Reno, more than anyone, had been mocking and unkind, and yet he had suddenly changed his attitude, and was far kinder in words and deeds.

Especially after Vincent had sat him down and told him some of the brothers' past.

The red-haired Turk had gone stark white, and he had never been cruel to Yazoo or any of them again.

"Harder." Yazoo intoned quietly, eyes closed, head back in pleasure. "Harder, Loz, go way up inside, I like it deep, go all the way in me...."

It came, that painfully sweet sensation, sudden and strong, and the long-tressed brother moaned, rocking himself down onto his lover, wanting him as deep as he could take him. Overcome with love and awe at the mere sight of Yazoo in ecstasy, Loz was not far behind, wrapping his arms around the once-slender waist and driving in him for all he was worth.

So beautiful, this feeling, I love him so much....

Yazoo thought groggily, near sleep in Loz's strong arms. Kadaj never slept with them now. Fighting bitterness and the nagging feeling of rejection, he spent a great deal of time with Vincent, who at first was not too thrilled---but now seemed rather pleased to have the young clone around him. And Kadaj was around him almost constantly.

I wonder if they are lovers now...Kadaj needs that, he deserves to be loved that way....

The edge of sleep was broken up sharply by a terrible cramp in his insides, and he sat up, alarmed.

Nothing. The pain eased, and vanished. Yazoo lay down again, his heart pounding.

His eyelids became very heavy and he fell asleep to the thick sound of Loz snoring. Then the oddly frightening tearing pain came again, and he reached over and woke Loz up---with some difficulty.

"Wake up!"

"Hmmmmf...wha---what? What's wrong?"

"My belly hurt me, twice. Remember what Tifa said...?"

Loz was falling asleep again and Yazoo poked his ribs hard.

"Hey! Wh-What did Tifa say...?"

"That if pain came in a rhythm, the baby---might come out. It might be done, Loz, it might be ready. Maybe its going to fall out of me!"

"No, Yazoo, it's not done yet. Be patient. Let me sleep, okay? I'm tired, Yaz."

Again, a third.

"Get UP!" Yazoo hissed. "Go get them, go get Cloud or Vincent or I -don't-give-a-shit-who. SOMEONE. Get UP!"

If Yazoo was cursing, it WAS serious, and Loz wasted no time. Naked, he leapt out of the bed and raced down the hallway. Clad in a red kimono, Vincent was nearly knocked down ---didn't that guy ever sleep?! --and Loz began to babble.

"The baby, Yazoo, the baby, the baby, the baby. Pain! The pains! Hurry! Hurry!"

Arching a dark eyebrow, Vincent was about to say something when his own door opened, and Kadaj came out, also very naked. Loz just gaped, momentarily forgetting all about Yazoo. Then he remembered and he grasped the dark man's sleeve. "Come on! Kadaj too, the baby is here!" he blurted hoarsely.

"It's HERE? Fuck!"

The youngest brother vanished a moment and came back out again, now wearing Vincent's crimson robes.

Three more unusual looking figures one might never see, and now they all hastened to the bedroom where Yazoo waited.

He was now sitting on the edge of the bed, very pale, rocking back and forth. He looked up as they hurried to his side. Vincent kneeled in front of him and Loz and Kadaj watched, numb and in shock at what was transpiring. It was coming!

No.

It was NOT coming, not yet.

"Yazoo." Vincent said gently. "Describe the severity and the frequency of the pains, please. It's important."

"Sharp, very sharp, very deep. I have had three more since Loz left me. They seem to be---ah--steady." He looked at Vincent pleadingly. "How much worse...will the pain become?" he said very calmly. His legs were shaking slightly.

"We won't let it get to that point. I think...I think we need to get started on this. We'll give you something for the pain, it will be alright."

"It will be alright." Loz and Kadaj repeated mechanically. They both looked rather ill. Loz looked downright ready to puke.

Vincent touched the swollen belly, and the baby reacted with a vicious kick, making Yazoo yelp. Vincent frowned, but said nothing. He touched again, and he closed his eyes, as if he were concentrating very hard. The baby kicked again, and Yazoo whimpered quietly.

Vincent stood up, his expression grave. Yet he said nothing to divulge what he was thinking, but only helped Yazoo to his feet. He turned to Loz:

"Please...help him get dressed--gently, carefully!--and I will come back in a few minutes. I must wake Cloud."

The stress between the three of them now forgotten, Kadaj and Loz both aided Yazoo in dressing in a long silk robe, handling him as if he were a fragile glass vessel. Yazoo sat down again, his shoulders hunched miserably.

Kadaj took Yazoo's chin and tilted it upwards to look in the beautiful green eyes.

"I love you. I never stopped. I never will."

"I know. I know, otooto. You are my heart, and Loz is my soul. We are all a part of one another. You are my treasures."

They sat with Yazoo on the bed, three beings lost in time, and out of place, only truly complete with one another.

The baby moved in an arcing twist, hurting Yazoo badly, and he cried out. It was nearly time.

PART FIVE

The Makeshift Infirmary

Loz was fast becoming a liability in the sterile and highly secured room: it wasn't that he was trying to be a problem, but his extreme concern for Yazoo was resulting in Loz being basically in everyone's way. Kadaj, on the other hand, huddled miserably against the far wall. He still understood so little of how this was even happening to them all. It was just......so dream-like.

Yazoo, of all of them, was the most calm, as he sat docilely on the long white table. He was terrified, but no one would ever know it to look upon that stoic face.

Vincent worked with implements and readied himself, as did Tifa. They would do this together, perform an emergency version of a C-section, tailored to Yazoo's incredibly unusual anatomy.

Highly stressed, Cloud sat in a chair, his Buster sword in the corner. This had begun to anger Kadaj, who was growing used to the new situation and took great offense at the weapon being a constant presence. He saw it as a threat, and Cloud, for his part, had no trust in any of the three clones. He would not start violence, but he sensed great danger from some nameless source--and he would not risk making a mistake.

Vincent approached Yazoo, a mask attached to a softly hissing tank in his gloved hand. "Lie down, Yazoo, and breathe in deeply of this..." Yazoo obeyed, without question. He trusted Vincent, perhaps more than Cloud. As Kadaj glowered at Cloud angrily, Loz hovered at Vincent's elbow, effectively keeping Tifa at bay, though unintentionally.

"Loz..." she said gently. "I need to get close, alright? I know you are worried, and that's why it is so important I do this well--" She carefully edged her way past the big clone---cautiously---he was built like a wall, and she was not eager to set him off. Loz grunted softly, and let her get close to the table where Yazoo lay.

After several moments of breathtaking tension in the room, Yazoo was deeply sedated---and Vincent nodded to Tifa. The baby was writhing, as if it knew--somehow--it was time, time to do this--and they silently prayed for it to go well. Vincent was no doctor, but in his long-ago days he had learned a few things of a medical nature--and Tifa had learned many skills of midwifery ---but all had expected Cloud to assist as well.

He had refused, shaking his head, giving no explanation.

There was no time to argue the matter.

Kadaj suddenly stirred from his place, as Vincent lifted a scalpel ---"Hey! What are you doing! You can't cut him..." Vincent shot him a withering glare and Kadaj retreated a few paces--"This is how we are taking out the child. There is no other way. The hipbones are not made...for this. I--"

Vincent was cut off as the long body of Yazoo suddenly convulsed hard, nearly falling off the table. Alarmed, Kadaj and Loz ran to the table, nearly knocking Tifa down. "Yazoo!" Loz shouted at his unconscious lover, "Wake up, Yazoo!"

This was not helpful, and Vincent calmed him down enough for Kadaj to take him back away from the table again ---but as he moved away he muttered in Vincent's general direction: "If he dies...so do you..." Cloud considered reaching for his weapon and thought better of it.

Yazoo's prone body shuddered again and Tifa and Vincent both held him down until it passed.

Vincent made the first incision, and Kadaj wisely blocked Loz's view of this, distracting him. As the blood began to seep out, the two unlikely surgeons worked quickly, as the baby kicked violently. Nothing about any of this was normal. Deeper incisions were made, and Vincent got a first hand view of the internal enigma of Yazoo. The womb was swollen and angry-looking somehow, as if there were something inflaming it. There were, remarkably, fully developed ovaries. Under better circumstances, Vincent would have liked to have taken a better look at all this--it was beyond belief.

Tifa cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

With a soft sigh, Vincent made a final incision, and slipped a gloved finger inside--and then another---and then his hand vanished inside.

When his hand came out again, he held a small pink creature, covered in blood and kicking viciously. This, too, was abnormal. The child looked to be perhaps three or four years of age, but very small, as a newborn would be. They all gaped at him---for clearly male was this little being-- his hair was already grown, and hung down to his shoulder blades, matted with gore but unmistakable in the color : a deep mercury-silver, slick with fluid. He had teeth, as well, for he turned his angular head and bit Vincent hard on the thumb --Vincent never flinched but held the child gently, and wrapped him in a soft white towel.

He did not hand him to Tifa, even as she held out her arms.

"Cloud---I need you to close this up---please---and sterilize your hands please---use the gloves---"

Loz broke free of Kadaj's efforts and hastened to see his child----he looked at him-- and then to Vincent, who returned his gaze steadily. But Vincent did not hand him to Loz, either.

"You have a son." he whispered. "I must---I will return."

And he strode out of the room, the child in his arms, now screaming in anger--not crying but screaming furiously---as Cloud closed up Yazoo and Tifa began to wrap his abdomen, they both stared numbly after Vincent.

The air in the room had gone cold as ice.


	2. Section 2

Flower Face  
( NC-17 )  
Loz / Yazoo Kadaj / Vincent

By Annatar

WARNINGS: very heavy gender bending and clone issues. If you have a great aversion to het, don't read this. If you have a great aversion to the very strange and twisted, same warning. Explicit sex /yaoi / het

PART SIX

Mako green spheres glared hatefully up at Vincent, and he gazed back at the child he still held in his arms, dreading the decision he must now make.

"I know it's you." he whispered, looking around the room he had locked them in, and the child snarled, baring sharp white teeth. "If I could believe for one moment that you came back for a second chance, to right the wrongs, to set it all square.... if I could only believe that..."

The child hissed, his beautiful young face drawn up in raw hatred. Vincent shook his head sadly. "But I know better. I wish I didn't. But I do."

He walked over to a drawer and opened it, taking out a bag. Inside there were needles, still in their pouches, and vials. Painkillers, antibiotics. Morphine.

Vincent took the vial of morphine and a needle, and looked again at the child--this creature was far past infancy, and his wise little face was sharply defined, intelligent. Cruel. And perfect, every bone and every line was set to the flawless limit of beauty. He seemed too hot, somehow, his little body seeming to seethe with some strange inner fire.

Vincent held him pinned tightly but gently against one shoulder as he took the needle in the other hand, and thrust it into the vial of morphine, withdrawing the plunger until it was filled. An overdose of massive proportions even for an adult. It would send the child into a deep and fatal coma in a matter of minutes.

"It will be painless." Vincent murmured to the child, trying to reassure himself as well. He knew it would be---all that would be felt would be the slight prick of the needle, and then....oblivion.

Far more aware of what was going on than he ought to be, the child kicked and began to scream ---Vincent covered his mouth tightly, and brought him around in his arms so he might look at him once more. He took away his hand from the tender lips. He couldn't just do this in cold blood. But it would prove to be his undoing.

Tears ran down the delicate face, and the strange little being spoke, shocking Vincent and sending his heart and mind into overdrive:

"Vin.........cent. Don't..................hurt..................me."

The ex-Turk stared in silence, and then closed his eyes, mentally exhausted and emotionally torn---if he did this, it would destroy Yazoo and Loz. If he didn't do it--- it might destroy the whole world.

The child spoke no more, but only wept softly---no infant's wails but those of an older child, deliberate and filled with sorrow. Frightened.

Cursing bitterly, Vincent took the empty vial and the needle and threw them in the drawer again, not looking upon that face, not daring to. He walked back to the infirmary, and held the child out to Loz, who looked nearly insane with worry.

"I needed to examine him, it was too complicated to explain, I'm sorry. But he is alright."

It was then that he saw that Yazoo was still unconscious, but there was clearly something wrong --his color was too flushed, and his breathing was too fast, too shallow. Vincent rushed to where Tifa and Cloud were working frantically to revive him. "His blood pressure is crashing!" Tifa shouted, her face stricken. Kadaj pushed her aside and took hold of his brother's face, shaking him, until Vincent took hold of him and gently moved him back. Kadaj did not resist, but he was not happy about it.

Loz held their child, his expression confused and alarmed.

The child himself had wrapped his little arms tightly around Loz's neck, holding on for dear life. He shot Vincent a cold smirk as their eyes met briefly, but Vincent turned away quickly. Yazoo was dying, and drastic measures had to be taken. "Penicillin, 1000 mg, quickly, quickly!" Tifa readied the injection and handed it to Vincent, who injected it into one of the ropy blue veins in Yazoo's pale arm. Infection on a vast scale was setting in, as evidenced by the ruddy flush of Yazoo's face.

"The child...was the cause..." he muttered, and his eyes now met those of Cloud, who had been silent until now.

"Why don't we just say it?" the ex-SOLDIER said finally. "We all know it, let's just say it, get it out in the open. The kid...that baby...it's no baby. I mean, look at it! It's him...it's Sephiroth!"

The child growled low in his throat, and stared directly at Cloud, who walked slowly to where Loz was standing.

"It's him. I can see him, I can feel him, it's him. He's come back. And now what do we do?"

"You stay the fuck away from my baby, that's what you do, if you like living!" Loz snarled at Cloud, retreating a few paces, holding the child tightly to his chest.

"We cannot harm a child." Vincent said very softly, and Tifa walked to Cloud's side, her eyes upon the strange new visitor. She reached out a hand to touch the child's face, and he did not flinch, but allowed it, his green eyes never leaving hers. She then took the small hand, and the gesture was met with no hostility, as her hand was gripped in a small sweaty child's grasp.

But Cloud had had enough.

"We cannot harm a child, Vincent? Do we wait till he grows up, then? At what age do we take action?" Loz was glaring pure hatred at Cloud, and in the background, Yazoo moaned.

"Action does not have to be of the fatal persuasion. There are other ways...secured places...guarded and fortified...to do otherwise...when we have a choice...would be murder..!"

Angry and frustrated now himself, Cloud's reply was none too gentle: "Do you think I LIKE to kill? That I take pleasure in it? But when there is no other way....I do what must be done, what no one else seems to be able to..." He regretted saying it, as soon as the words had left his lips, but it was too late to take back.

Vincent was not angry, however, he merely nodded and answered. "Yes, when there is no other way. But that is not the case, not yet."

Kadaj, however, had lost his tight grip on the rising anger, and he shoved Cloud with one hand hard, knocking him into the wall, for he had not expected the assault. "Bastard! How dare you threaten one of us! I'll make you pay, see if I don't! Just keep talking, brother, keep on! And I .....I trusted you!" Loz came to stand beside his younger brother, and they held the child between them almost like a weapon.

Cloud started to say something, and then he seemed to lose all his will, and he turned and walked out of the room.

Hoping to defuse the tension, Vincent spoke calmly to Loz and Kadaj: "Take the child to your room for now, Loz, and lock yourself in. I must see to Yazoo----we must bring down the fever. Kadaj, will you go with him, stay with Loz and the baby, please?" Kadaj nodded, and as they walked out of the room, Loz and Kadaj turned their heads at the same moment to look at Yazoo, in perfect and chilling synchronicity--- "Don't let him die." Loz said, not a plea but a flat statement---

--and Vincent nodded wearily.

I don't think Yazoo is the one in the most danger now............

PART SEVEN

The Infirmary...a week later

Yazoo awakened in a fevered haze, and looked around for his brothers immediately. They were both there by this time, sitting on either side of him, worried looks on their faces. "Oh Yazoo!" Loz blurted, the tears coming as he saw Yazoo was awake. "Oh god, you scared us, you scared us all so bad!"

Kadaj took and kissed his brother's hand tenderly, and pressed it to his face. "Yazoo. Oh, you really---oh shit--oh man."

Vincent appeared and Kadaj stood, slipping an arm around his waist. How they had bonded, so close and so swiftly, it seemed like years even though it had been far less. Vincent likewise embraced Kadaj briefly, but very tightly, and then released him, and the young clone sat down again. He understood--lavish displays of affection were not Vincent's way. The love was manifest in their bed, and Kadaj had no doubts of it.

"The fever has come down at last...drastically. from 104 to 99. It has maintained for several hours. You are healing, Yazoo."

Vincent spoke gently, and then he added even more softly:

"You have not even seen your child yet. Would you like him to be brought to you?"

The child!

"Yes. yes, oh please....."

Loz stood up so fast the chair clattered to the floor under him, and heedless, he raced to the room to fetch their son. He returned with a small bundle, and Vincent saw that the child had nearly doubled his size in a week. He shuddered, but said nothing.

"Our baby!" Loz announced proudly, and Kadaj laughed. Yazoo smiled weakly, and accepted the little being as Loz handed him carefully to him.

"He's heavy!" Yazoo remarked, and then he pressed the child to his chest, eyes closed in the ecstasy of finally holding this strange new creature. He felt different now, very different. This was no longer a frightening invader threatening to harm him, but...his child. His son.

Their son.

"I love him now." Yazoo intoned softly. The child seemed to be growling as a tiger might, a soft purring rumble. He was the size of a two year old now, and his features were of a five year old. Being ignorant of such things, Yazoo knew nothing of this. The child's teeth, already in, were strong, and he did not hesitate to use them. He had already badly bitten Vincent and Cloud, and yet, Tifa he allowed to hold him, with no protest. Kadaj had been offered the chance to hold him but he always refused, though gracefully. He was a little afraid of the new addition to their "family", though he was not certain why.

Loz watched fondly as Yazoo held their child, and Cloud walked into the room, and gestured for Vincent to join him in the hallway.

"Is he...going to be okay?"

"I think so, yes. The fever has come down, and the antibiotics are doing their job now. He will need more rest, but I think he will live."

"Good. Okay, good." Cloud hesitated, and then he finally brought the subject up again, dreading Vincent's reaction. Vincent had become very protective of the clones, and it worried Cloud. He did not wish suffering on anyone, but these young men...were very dangerous. And the "baby"! Baby, indeed. It was a monster, a beautiful little monster, come back to do grave and fatal ill to the world. Any feelings he had for Sephiroth had been choked off, not killed but laid to rest, for it was all useless now, wasn't it?

The man had become a Nightmare.

And Cloud would not have let personal feelings interfere. He would do what he had to, to whoever he had to.

"Vincent...the kid...ah, shit...Sephiroth...he's growing so goddamn fast, Vincent. We have to do something...."

Vincent nodded sadly, and spoke quietly: "When Yazoo is strong enough to travel, we will take them far away from here, and then--"

"Oh thank god!" Cloud broke in, relieved, but misunderstanding Vincent's meaning. "I was so afraid you...never mind, yeah, we'll take them away from here, and I'll get him from them--you can distract them somehow. I won't let him suffer--shit, I never wanted to hurt him in the first place!--but I'll be quick, he'll never even feel a thing. And we'll just have to deal with those guys after, but we can make up some--"

"Cloud!"

Vincent looked stern and angry, and Cloud stopped, a little alarmed. "W-What?"

"I will not let you harm him. He is a child now, and I will not let a child be harmed."

Cloud bit his tongue to restrain his response.

"And when he is grown, then what, Vincent? Who gets to do the deed then? Will you? Or will you block me from doing what I have to, even as he murders the whole world!"

Not waiting for an answer, Cloud stalked away, feeling sorrow and anger, and most of all, feeling very much like the bad guy. A villain. And he hated it.

I'm not a monster, I'm not a murderer!...he is the murderer.....Sephiroth....why...why did you come back...why couldn't you stay away...

..haven't you hurt me enough....

PART EIGHT

Vincent and Kadaj's room, three months later...

Edgy and nervous, Kadaj tossed and turned next to Vincent, who was not sleeping, but sitting up reading some ancient tome--- the dark haired ex-Turk reached down and stroked the soft silver hair, and Kadaj smiled up at him, and nestled closer, trying again to sleep. It was no wonder he was having difficulty: the last three months had been like a very surreal, very bad dream.

Yazoo had named the baby Sephiroth, finally, after much discussion and pleas of other names to be considered. Even Loz had come up with some names he had liked, but in the end, he deferred to his brother, and the choice of a name took no one by any real surprise.

They all knew now, they all knew, and understood, and realized, this was Sephiroth come back.

The three clones were in a sort of ecstasy over it, a kind of religious wonder. Cloud felt like he had fallen into some sort of living nightmare. Tifa had bonded with the child early on, and even though she too understood who and what he was, the attachment was now tremendous. She had one day announced her belief that Sephiroth had come back for a second chance. Cloud had nearly laughed in her face, and Vincent, who had been standing there in polite silence, had taken him out of there before she could level him.

And Vincent himself?

He understood all too well that Sephiroth had come back with exactly the same agenda. But he too had allowed himself to feel pity, and even the old love...and now it handicapped him, just as Cloud had predicted.

For their part, the bonded couple of Loz and Yazoo had changed, even as their strange child grew in terrifying haste--Yazoo became far more feminine--not effeminate but feminine, nurturing and maternal. Loz had taken to pumping iron, and he was now even more of a brick wall then he had been. The two of them kept a watch on Cloud's every move like a pair of tigers, and Vincent supposed if Cloud made a wrong move they would have tried to tear him to shreds.

And Cloud had problems of his own, at this very moment...

A strange pressure.....on his chest: Cloud awoke with a start, and found the child--who was now the size of a five year old with the build of an eight year old-- sitting on his chest, facing him, looking at him with a cold and evil smile.

Cloud had to resist his immediate impulse to throw the intruder off of him, as one might a spider, and the young Sephiroth grinned, green eyes glittering.

"Love." he droned, in his strange and beautiful voice.

Of course, by now he was speaking, and all of them accepted it. It wasn't as if they had a choice.

"Love...what?" Cloud mumbled, still groggy and a little in shock.

"Love....cripples you." the child sneered, still with that mocking smirk. "It has always.......crippled you. It always will."

Angering, Cloud tried to sit up, and push the unwanted company off his chest---but Sephiroth was unmoving, and already alarmingly powerful. He sat firm, holding his ground. "Get off me, Sephiroth! Go back to your room, and leave me al--"

"You love me." he announced in an icy tone. "You love me, and you will never be able to harm me again."

Cloud laughed shakily, hoping this might turn out to be a dream. After all, this all seemed like a nightmare, maybe this really was one.

"Love you? After the things you did? After all that? I don't think so. You are still insane, I see.."

"You love me." Sephiroth stated evenly. "And one day, not too far off, we will be one."

"Get out of here!"

Cloud now shoved the child off with both hands, and when the young Sephiroth nearly fell off the bed, Cloud caught him, and made certain he did not hit the ground too hard.

Sephiroth looked him in the eyes, coolly triumphant.

"Love.....still cripples you." he mocked, and gracefully slipped out the door, silent, his preternaturally long silver hair hanging in a mane down his back.

Outside in the hallway, a door opened, and Cloud could hear Yazoo cooing over the child, lightly scolding him, and Loz calling them both back to bed, sounding more than a little cranky. "Hurry up, get back in bed, both of you! I need sleep, Yazoo, ah, it's 2 am....." Yazoo made an indistinct but cutting-sounding reply, and their door shut again. Cloud lay in the darkness and regretted insisting that his room be adjacent to theirs. As he tried to shut out the little episode with Sephiroth, the unmistakable sound of steady creaking bedsprings echoed through the walls from their room.

Cloud shivered.

God, he's in there with them.....they do this in front of him?!...or ....my god.....oh god even they wouldn't...

He forced himself savagely to sleep, his body shaking in horror.

As Cloud found refuge from his private hell in unconsciousness, Vincent had lain down beside Kadaj, and was holding him close, kissing the soft-skinned shoulders. "Still no sleep, hm?" "No...I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm really worried. There's a lot to be worried about."

Vincent held him tightly, and then eased Kadaj over on his back, leaning over him, kissing the delicate lips with more urgency. "Let me make the worry go away."

Soft lipped merging became more ardent caresses and desire kindled easily...Kadaj moaned low in his throat and opened his thighs to let Vincent lie between them, so they might move against one another, the friction caused by their slow rhythm heating their loving melding. Kadaj arched his body upwards and wrapped his arms around Vincent's strong shoulders, as his legs snaked around his hips. For long, sweet moments they simply slid hardened members together, the early drops of come easing the movements.

But at length the need was too hot, and the young clone rocked his pelvis up hard against Vincent, aching and hungry.

"Oh Vincent...oh god, fuck me, do it, fuck me..."

Vincent grinned in the darkness --he knew Kadaj became very excited by dirty talk in bed, even though he himself was not too fond of it. He grazed lightly over a hard nipple on the smooth chest under him, and then bent his head to tongue it softly. Kadaj moaned more loudly, his hips writhing.

"Vincent...please...I need you in me...fuck me....now..."

Never one to disappoint, Vincent licked three fingers very liberally and slipped them into the scalding entry of his lover's rear-cleft, and then guided himself in, very gently, even as Kadaj surged upwards to drive him in hard and deep--- each strike against the swollen gland inside elicited a sharp and loud cry from Kadaj, who was a very vocal lover. The bed complained as the headboard was slammed hard into the wall, and as the rhythm rose and fell, the clone's voice carried in his ecstatic abandon, even as Vincent was utterly silent...

"Oh Vincent...I'm coming...oh god its so good...ohhh....ohhhhhhhhhhh!"

Awake again, and miserable, their neighbor once more lamented his choice of rooms........

PART NINE

Loz and Yazoo's room, six months later

He wasn't going to wait any longer, and Yazoo could see that in his eyes. And he was glad for it, if the truth be told. It had been too long, and Yazoo's heart was galloping in excitement. Loz moved the slender thighs open with his own powerful upper leg, and wedged himself in between Yazoo's spread legs as the younger clone allowed it, wrapping himself around his lover. On his back, Yazoo sensed the feeling of Loz's power and dominance, never more crystal-clear than in bed.

And he loved it.

"Hurry. Hurry, pretty-flower. Let me in."

Yazoo lifted his hips higher, and Loz felt his way in, not willing to wait one more precious moment. It had been months, and he was about to explode. Sliding inside easily, for Yazoo was already extremely ready for him, Loz began to make the sweet harmonic with his lover. The bed creaked in time to their love, and Yazoo crooned in a soft music, drawing Loz to him so they could kiss, bodies surging together.

"Oh. Loz. I need you, I need it. Go deep, all the way in...do it hard...ahh...oh..Loz...hard: harder, harder!"

It wasn't going to take long, not this time, they were both far too needy and aroused. Rocking his hips in time with Loz, Yazoo felt the almost unbearable ache start to swell within, a sort of itch-ache-pressure, like a bomb on its very last moments before it goes off.

So close.

Loz was gasping, riding Yazoo hard, no longer gentle, only seeking to quench their mutual fire.

Yazoo had been so careful, and he had been so afraid to do this again. Afraid of being injured, afraid it was going to hurt, afraid...just afraid. He'd stalled Loz for so many weeks!

But when Loz had pulled him close on the bed, just holding him at first, and then slipping a hand very non-threateningly between the silky thighs, Yazoo had been ready again, fear or no fear. And then when Loz had gone down on him, tongue and fingers so delicate in their touch, so loving and so sincere, he had very nearly come, the pleasure and need immense. But he had stopped himself just in time, pulling Loz away and gracefully moving under him. He wanted Loz inside him for this....it was important, somehow.

A tidal wave came out of nowhere in the delicious ocean, making Yazoo cry out unrestrained in ecstasy, dragging his nails along Loz's brawny shoulders. The orgasm was sharp and deep and incredibly strong, the last shudders of it eliciting a quiet whimper from the deeply-delved younger sibling. None of this was lost on Loz, who felt the spasmodic contractions inside, tightening around his cock like the fluttering of a hidden butterfly. The bigger brother groaned low in his throat, pushed way too close to the edge now.

He couldn't have held back if Velvet Nightmare was pointed at his temple.

"Oh Yazoo. Oh god, oh god, I love you, oh.....oh god!"

Then the almost painfully sweet moments together after, lying in sweat and heat and the thrumming awareness of their love.

Those precious, precious moments of privacy.

But the privacy was not to last.

Car engines, and a motorcycle roared up, and Yazoo sighed. Well, at least they had been given the afternoon. He had pleaded with Vincent and Kadaj to get Sephiroth out of there just for a bit, just a little bit. Anything. The boy gave them no time to themselves, and he watched...everything.

He now had the size and look of a tall 14 year old, and was coming into his own, sexually, mentally, and emotionally.

If you were really honest you had to admit he looked like a smaller and younger version of..well..himself. The long silver hair hung far down his back, and when Yazoo had made the innocent mistake of trying to weave a braid into it, Sephiroth had turned on him with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Don't....ever...touch my hair...again." he had snarled quietly, and Yazoo never did. Nor did anyone else.

He was now nearly as tall as Cloud, and inching above him every week.

When he was in the room the testosterone level shot up to an unbelievable extent, and Cloud had spent the last several weeks trying to convince Vincent that something had to be done, really had to be done, because if they kept waiting it would soon be too late, and then what?

The deep voice had already broken, and the child was well on his way to being no such thing in a hurry.

The looks he now gave Tifa were open and blatant tries at sexual bullying, now that he was strong enough to no longer need her good graces in the duel with Cloud. And he knew how angry Cloud was every time Sephiroth edged close to Tifa. the heat of him seething and relentless...and every time he saw the look in Tifa's eyes in Sephiroth's presence.

Dread, and lust.

In equal measure.

For he was now a sight to see, and none matched or even rivaled him, not even Yazoo, whose delicate beauty was overwhelmed by Sephiroth's angelic godliness.

After several loud, almost frantic knocks, the door was burst open, and Yazoo and Loz sat bolt upright, as criminals caught at some grave sin. But it wasn't their deadly offspring, not yet: he had been bundled off to Vincent and Kadaj's room, with difficulty. Getting him to obey even the smallest of requests was becoming far more difficult, and the day was very close when Sephiroth would be fully formed again, and he would do as he willed.

The intruder was Cloud, who peered in at the darkness of the room, his eyes still burning from the late afternoon sun.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. But we---he and I--we nearly got into it. Really got into it. We have to...do...something...he---you all--need to go away I think..."

He wouldn't tell them that Sephiroth had cornered him behind an old tool shack at the park they had gone to---wouldn't tell them, either, that when the young prodigy had pressed him against the decaying wooden walls of the shack, he had moaned, their bodies too close, too close. Wouldn't tell them that he had seen the fully mature and cataclysmically beautiful face of Sephiroth for a long moment, and he absolutely would not tell them he had nearly come in his trousers before he had broken away and fled like a frightened rabbit.

No, that would be TOO much information.

"Do something? Go away?" Yazoo drawled softly, pulling the covers around his smooth chest. "Perhaps you should go away. We will be fine here."

Loz watched Cloud closely, suspicious and becoming angry. He didn't trust this guy for a second, black sheep brother or no.

Cloud tried to hang onto his own temper as he replied in a very controlled tone of voice: "I am not a threat to the whole world. I think the one who is, ought to be the one to go---"

"Go where?" Loz broke in, alarmed now. Yazoo linked his arm with Loz's.

"Not anywhere bad." Cloud answered patiently. "Just somewhere...far away from here. From people. From....(me)...people." he repeated lamely.

Yazoo and Loz looked at each other, worried. "We'll think about it." Loz said finally, just wanting Cloud to leave. Cloud nodded and backed away, closing the door behind him.

It was now too late, and he knew it. He couldn't murder Sephiroth in cold blood, not even knowing that something terrible was brewing behind the strange emerald eyes. The child was becoming the man, and the man was becoming the Nightmare. And the old, hateful love was awakening again.

Tears in his eyes, Cloud walked to his own room, wanting more than anything in the world to go to him...

...go to him, and let him do his Will.

PART TEN

A Year Later....

Stalling and delaying tactics had won the clones many month's long respite, and nothing had changed. Cloud had been simply put off, and he was now just waiting for the inevitable. Tifa he had insisted leave, at last. He had told her what was most likely going to be Sephiroth's fate, or his own. She had wept for them both, but she had known that it was coming. And Marlene could no longer be without her.

Vincent and Kadaj had bonded their love with an informal pledge, and wore each other's rings. Cloud had even cracked a warm smile at last, when he had seen the happiness Vincent finally had. He had embraced both of them, and wished them the best.

But the spectre of doom hung over the compound.

And finally one morning the spectre had lowered his sword:

The tall young warrior stood confronting his parents in their bedroom, his voice soft and cold and deadly calm. The young Sephiroth was now much as he had been as a new recruit in SOLDIER, proud, beautiful, and frighteningly powerful. He glowered at Yazoo, who had angered him with a timid request that he leave them alone for a few moments --he had turned on Yazoo and the terrified clone had shrank back from him on the bed, Loz moving to protect him--and that had been what had really angered Sephiroth.

"Loz...do you wish to live, or no? Get away from Yazoo, you are only aggravating the situation."

Loz stared at him bravely, Yazoo huddled under him. Loz made a choice, and he would never turn from it. "No. I won't let you hurt him. What's the matter with you? You are supposed to be our so--"

"I am not your son!" Sephiroth hissed back, stepping forward and seizing Loz by the throat in one smooth movement---Yazoo snarled, and then he too made a decision. He lunged for Velvet Nightmare, and pointed it at Sephiroth. His hand did not shake, nor did he falter.

"Let him go! Now, I am not bluffing. You ought to know that, you really ought to. I love you, but I love him too. Don't make me do this."

Sephiroth stared at him in unhappy understanding that he was not bluffing at all, and that Yazoo would shoot him, right here and now, if he hurt Loz --betrayal! --he was furious, but it was no time to argue the point-- he threw Loz against the wall like a toy, and as Yazoo raced to his side, Sephiroth moved as well, and he held them both aloft by the throats.

The Velvet Nightmare dropped as Sephiroth squeezed, and the tears ran from Loz's eyes, but Yazoo only gasped, his gaze locked to that of his murderous "offspring".

A bullet ricocheted off the opposite wall, and Sephiroth turned in fury to see where it had come from --Vincent stood there in his usual crimson, the gun aimed at Sephiroth's head.

"I spared your life as a child, but I will kill you here and now, if you force me to. I don't want to, but I have had to do many things I have hated. This will only be one more."

Sephiroth released both clones, and they fell to the floor, fighting for breath. Vincent motioned to Sephiroth -- "Move. Out the door. Make no sudden movements and do only as I tell you. I am as swift as you, and you know this. I'll have a bullet through your heart before you finish whatever foolish move you might try to make."

Sephiroth obeyed in silence, and walked in front of Vincent, who escorted him to his own room ---there he locked him in and barricaded the door. He rushed back to find Yazoo in Loz's arms, clearly badly shaken. Gently, he examined Yazoo's throat, and he nodded to Loz -- "He will be alright. Just very sore. Let him rest, stay with him. I must...I must deal with Sephiroth." Loz grasped his arm urgently. "Don't kill him. Please don't kill him."

Vincent stood up, and made no reply. He left them, and knocked on Cloud's door.

Cloud answered after several long minutes and much knocking. He already had the Buster sword in his hand. Vincent looked at it sadly. "Cloud...we must try...we have to try to not let this end that way. We have to give him a chance to surrender, to go into exile..."

Cloud laughed, a bitter, hurt sound, and shook his head.

"You know he won't stop, Vincent. He can't stop. He can't even help it, I don't think. This will go till one of us dies....we can't seem to prevent it. It never ends. It's a living hell, and it never ends. Why couldn't he stay away? Why do I have to do this again...it hurts. I don't want to hurt him...oh god, Vincent, you don't know what this is like.."

He really did not want to break down in front of his old friend but the tears came anyway, painful and cruel, and he felt himself pressed against Vincent's strong shoulder.

"I know it hurts. I know, I know you love him. And I know you don't want to go through this again. I ought to have stopped all of this a long time ago, but I couldn't bring myself to. And now...there will be far worse suffering for everyone. I'm sorry, Cloud, I'm so sorry."

Cloud swallowed hard, and composed himself as best he could. "We'll give him one chance, one chance to submit and to go somewhere, away, far away, to go into house arrest or exile or whatever the fuck. One chance. That's all we can give, because he only needs one. And if he doesn't take it, then he never will."

Vincent nodded, and with a heavy sigh, the gunman and the swordsman walked down the hallway, stopping before the barricaded door of Sephiroth's room.

Cloud looked at Vincent, and closed his eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"No. But I never will be. Let's get it over."

They took away the barrier, and Vincent unlocked the door, slowly, very cautiously.

"Sephiroth? It's Vincent. And Cloud. We are coming in. Please be sitting down, stay calm, we can talk and there will be no violence, I promise you. You know we will honor that, if you allow it."

The door swung open, and they both saw it immediately, garish, gruesome, horrible:

the window was broken, the outer bars bent and twisted, and the curtains drifted in the light morning breeze, a coolness in the air. Sephiroth was absolutely nowhere to be seen. Cloud moaned audibly.

"Oh....oh. Oh.............. fuck!"

PART ELEVEN

On the hunt for Sephiroth - Edge

The city streets were fog laden and wildly silent, the whole area seeming to reek of some terrible menace from a mad imagination --some ghostly horror come to visit the world of the living.

Vincent and Kadaj stalked the alleys side by side, Vincent keeping his lover close to him, fearing for his safety now that Sephiroth was fully returned and fully at large. There was no telling how far he would go to harm them all, but the former Turk took no chances with his young beloved. Vincent had his gun at the ready, dreading to have to use it but painfully aware that Sephiroth would most likely leave him no way out. He never did.

Cloud and Tifa were also on the hunt, searching and afraid of what they might find --and what they would have to do once they found it. Cloud spoke almost nothing at all, his mind swimming with grief, regret, and that nameless and forever unspoken hurt. That need --that hated yearning. It wasn't as if others had not suspected it, but no one ever brought it up to him --they didn't dare really. And who could wish to bring up such a potentially harmful matter to the already stressed-to-the-breaking-point Cloud?

Love and hatred, anger and forgiveness lived in Cloud Strife, and it was his burden to bear.

Yazoo and Loz did not go on the hunt: they had fled the compound, deciding anything was better than remaining virtual prisoners. Kadaj had been the only one they had told of their plans, and he had chosen to stay with Vincent. And now the two "parents" of the full grown demon Angel lived a life as fugitives themselves, always trying to stay close enough to hear any word of Sephiroth ---and yet far away enough to stay free.

Cloud walked ahead of Tifa, his face stricken and set, relentless and hurt.

She was worried about him.

Reno and Rude were canvassing the inner slums of Edge, and soon, surely, soon.....

But no sign of Sephiroth, no word, no threat, no surrender, no glimpse.

And full well there would not be, for Sephiroth was on a hunt of his own.

Yazoo lay in Loz's arms, sleeping, exhausted and saddened. Loz held him close, wondering how this had ever all come to pass. How long ago it seemed they were living in that hideout, just the three of them, and then in the flash of a lightning bolt, all had changed, all had been taken away forever.

But he still had Yazoo, now more than ever. Yazoo was his, uniquely his, in a way that Kadaj had never been. Kadaj had needed a love outside the family.

The family.

Their strange, beautiful family, of which even Cloud Strife was a part.

They now lay in a drainage pipe, with all the stench of old water and steamy mist. Frogs leapt in the water that pooled near Loz's feet. It was not what he had wanted for them, by any means. But what had he wanted? What could they have hoped for? They were outlaws, fugitives by their very creation--- enemies of the world by design and purpose. They did not want to assimilate, as Kadaj seemed to be doing. They would stay on the outside, as they had always been destined for. They didn't seem to have a way out, and there seemed to be no use in fighting anymore.

Loz had just closed his eyes, cradling his brother-lover closer yet, when he was aware of a shadow over them, a sinister and cold air creeping in that had nothing to do with the drainage pipe.

He looked up, instinctively pulling Yazoo closer, and trying to not wake him.

Sephiroth.

He stood above them in malignant beauty, the long silver hair flying around that matchless face. The Masamune was pointed down at Loz's chest, and the clone knew that if he flinched, it would be buried in his heart before he could even speak or cry out --so he did not move, and he did not make a sound ---but his face told the story of sheer horror.

"Loz...." Sephiroth purred softly in his rich voice. "'Father'. At last I find you again. Come, we have much to do...and awaken..." He could not bring himself to call Yazoo Mother even in high sarcasm. "Bring your mate...!" he finally sneered. "Up. NOW."

Loz nudged Yazoo awake and then covered his mouth immediately, dreading the outburst and the punishment that would certainly follow. Yazoo's eyes were huge and scared, and he clung to Loz desperately. Sephiroth smiled at them as they came up out of the drainage, half-wet and fully filthy. The smile was terrible in its feigned kindness.

"Don't be so worried. I can forgive treachery. I have already forgiven your brother."

He left it to the wonderings of his audience as to which brother he was referring to: Kadaj or Cloud. And this was, of course, intentional.

He jabbed the Masamune in Yazoo's back lightly. "Get moving, both of you. We are going back to the beginning."

PART TWELVE

In a secret laboratory in the ruins of Midgar

"Get over there."

Sephiroth motioned to the table, and his eyes were frigid as they fell upon Yazoo. "Now. Don't make me wait."  
Sickened with fear, Yazoo cast a look at Loz, and then he did as he was told, climbing up on the table. "Lie down." "But why..?"

"Be silent."

Loz watched in an agony of dread, nauseous at the idea that Sephiroth might be about to harm his beloved Yazoo. He ran a hand nervously through his thick, short hair, and fidgeted, watching virtually helplessly. The idea of stopping Sephiroth was almost unthinkable --he was far more powerful, and was far more well-versed in deep and evil magic. He would make very short work of the clones if they pressed their luck.

They could only wait, and in the meantime, obey.

Sephiroth gestured impatiently. "Take off your clothes, all of them. Hurry up, there is not a lot of time. We are being hunted."

Yazoo did not understand... but he knew better than to disobey or even question --he quickly stripped off to the last stitch, and Sephiroth brushed the clothes off to the floor. He had a strange implement in his hand, and for the very first time, both clones realized this was some sort of working laboratory --and Sephiroth was about to -- do --something --to Yazoo.

"No!" Loz said suddenly, and Sephiroth spared him a single deadly look by way of warning. He shut up immediately.

"Lie down. Open your legs."

Yazoo felt as if the world was falling away from him, and there was only a bitter shard of ice in his heart and soul. "Please don't..." he tried, beginning to shake badly. "Please, I ---"

"Do it, and I mean now, right now. Don't make me have to use persuasion."

Yazoo obeyed, his heart thundering in his ears, making him dizzy. His flesh crawled at what was about to happen. What was about to happen, anyway? Sephiroth had not made any moves to remove any clothing, so it did not appear to be a rape --no, he stll held that instrument in his hand...somehow the sight of it was even worse than an invading member's threat.

Loz squirmed, miserable.

Sephiroth placed a gloved hand on Yazoo's thigh and moved it open still farther, and then he inserted the instrument--a long cold rod of metal, not sharp but blunt, coldly gleaming in the odd light of the overhead bulb. There was a soft swab at the very end of it. He slid it in deeply, and Yazoo closed his eyes in terror, although there was, incredibly, no pain. Only a dull, somehow shaming sense of violation of some wicked and unspeakable form.

At last, he frowned, and withdrew it, as Yazoo gasped softly. Sephiroth examined the result, but said nothing. He turned his back to them, and began to work at something on the silver counter, where lay many tools and -- strangest of all perhaps, rows of small vials. After several long minutes, he turned back to Yazoo, and then he motioned to Loz.

"Mate with him. The time is right."

Loz stared dully at Sephiroth, understanding and yet not, and Yazoo could only try to imagine what this was about -- he knew it was very close, the understanding, but he could not grasp it somehow.

"I --mate-- with him? What do you---"

Sephiroth gazed at them in terrible and total madness, the beauty of him stunning and devastating, all the more surreal because of his vast insanity --and equally vast intelligence and cunning.

"You will inseminate your lover. I will remove the fertilized ovum. I will create from this...what I need. What...she needs. Mother....many, many..so many.." He drifted off in his speech, the glowing green of his eyes becoming glazed. He snapped back to himself. "Come here, and do as I told you. Now. There is so little time, and we are actively being pursued now..."

The unhappy Loz finally moved, and began to walk towards Yazoo, who returned his dumbfounded gaze with one of hurt and grief, and the utmost panic.

...In Edge...in an abandoned warehouse...

Kadaj pulled Vincent to the ground, eliciting a very unhappy grunt from the dark haired gunman. "Kada--" "Shh, shut up, I have to have a little fun, okay? Come on, just a little...I'm tired of looking for Sephiroth, really tired of it all.."  
He felt that deep inner twinge when he said that name, a sort of sick thrill that made you almost swoon, and yet he wanted to do this, no matter what. He needed it, and that was all that mattered right now.

His eager young fingers tugged at the tight leather of Vincent's all-concealing outfit, and Kadaj glowered as his hands were thrust away. "No, we cannot right now, don't you understand---" "No, I don't, I understand just that I want you. I want to play with you, and I'm not taking no for an answer. So stop being mean."

Vincent sighed and placed his hands on Kadaj's shoulders. "Alright, but not here...." He looked around and found a crawlspace, just large enough for them to both fit into. He pulled Kadaj in with him, and let the trapdoor fall down. He had only scarcely done so when Kadaj pounced like a lithe cat, his hands once more hunting for his desire under Vincent's garments, clutching and pulling at them, trying to keep the billowing cloak out of the way. "Take it all off!" he demanded, and Vincent nearly smiled--almost.

"You take it off." he replied calmly. Kadaj grinned, and happily complied, stripping off the thick leather and struggling with the buckles and zippers.

"Shit, you have almost as much of these zippers as I do!"

Vincent said nothing, but lay his crimson cloak out for them to lie on, and then he pushed Kadaj to the floor of the crawlspace, startling him, so he made a little yelp of feigned anger. "Hey, you...!"

They fell to the cloak in a tangle of arms and legs, and Vincent made very short work of Kadaj's equally distressing outfit, his fingers far more adept and skilled, so that in only moments the young man was lying quite naked on the scarlet shroud, his eyes gleaming with love and hunger.

"Fuck me. Fuck me, Vincent."

His voice was low and sultry, thick and slurred with excitement. "I love you, and I want you. Take me, right now. Fuck me in half..."

Kadaj liked it dirty, low down and hot. His words were coarse and crude, but there was love behind every syllable. And Vincent knew it, as he crawled over the boy, looking down into that beautiful and almost innocent face. A teenager's heat, a man's passion, a child's insistence. The raven haired ex-Turk leaned down and kissed the soft full lips, licking lightly, tasting, teasing.

So young, so goddamn young...

"Fuck me......I love you Vincent..."

"Yes...of course..I know you do..I...love you too Kadaj..."

The boy's youthful body strained up to meet his hardened one, older, wiser muscles pressed to a hungry and still-unsure form, rising up to accept and plead for it, to be filled up, to be taken, satisfied..."Hurry." Kadaj moaned, his voice almost a whimper. "I need it, I need you, hurry Vincent, god please, please..."

"Not so fast."

Vincent was right to the point, a man of so few words. He moved so that he was between Kadaj's thighs, his hands opening the strong young legs to allow him entry. His tongue found its way quickly, wet scorching kisses delivered deep, making the clone cry out in surprised pleasure. "Oh god, it feels so good, Vincent, oh, oh....oh I love it..."

Vincent thrust his tongue in deeper, and then one finger, then two, then three. Kadaj writhed, his breath fast and hot. "I'm gonna come if you keep doing that..."

So the gunman stopped, though he desperately wanted to rake a fingernail gently across that swollen hotspot inside, oh he felt it alright, pulsing and wet from his attentions. He eased himself over Kadaj, as the boy wrapped long legs around his shoulders. "Oh god. Fuck me. I mean now. I can't wait. Do it Vincent.."

Ebony hair flowed around silver, as Vincent matched the youthful lust with his own far more controlled arousal, slipping inside the sweet and delicate furnace of Kadaj in silence. Only Kadaj graced the air with his cries, Vincent as coolly restrained in lovemaking as he was in all things. But he loved this boy, with all his heart. It eased his mind and spirit to love him, and he would take a bullet for Kadaj any day.

As their bodies melded together in ecstatic union, the others were yet searching for the escapee--- the Nightmare--the returned Terror. The lovers were, for this one moment in time, oblivious now to the threat and awful danger of Sephiroth, coupling in the quickly mounting pace of love unleashed, sending unseen but very real sparks into the darkness of their hidden love-niche.

Kadaj closed his eyes tightly, his hips bucking up hard against Vincent's tremendous assault, and their fulfillment was nearly simultaneous, though expressed very differently...and after...released and relieved, stealing these precious moments together..for who could say that it might not all end soon, with Sephiroth free to wreak some horrific ruin?

And in a long-deserted lab, amidst cobwebs and dust, a tall man with the face of an Angel and the heart of a monster works among the vials and beakers, heedless of the creaking of the table on which the two clones lie...


End file.
